Thawing
by MrsPandaBrowncoat
Summary: Grandpapi troll is a little out of touch with the current advice of how to deal with a Winter powers candidate. He makes a rather major mistake. This is my version of the story, with a (probably) more helpful take on how to deal with powers cursed/born children.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So I've been rather frustrated with the elderly troll in Frozen. I felt that his interaction with Else was greatly lacking in real advice and practical help. I've given the story my own interpretation, starting from the moment The King and his family leave the trolls.**

Errol the troll watched as the King Stefan led his family from the clearing, and headed back to their palace. He sighed. It had been many years since he had seen the emergence of the winter powers. He should consult with his fellow Wise-Troll, Phil, from over the valley. He sent a young troll to invite Phil to tea.

A day or two later (naps made it harder for Errol to keep track of the days), young Stan arrived, with an elderly Phil following behind in a shuffling gait. "Myra, bring some tea!" Errol bellowed, and he hobbled over to Phil.

"Ah, my friend. Thank you for coming." They embraced with a rasping clunk.

"A pleasure, Errol," Phil smiled.

They lowered themselves into mossy chairs, and Myra waddled in with some tea. "Let me know if you need anything else, sugar," Myra smiled as she pointedly left the cave.

Both elderly trolls rolled their eyes. Women trolls. So contrary. "So what brings me here?" Phil smiled at his friend.

Errol sighed. "The Winter Powers. I came across a new case the other day. I haven't seen it in years."

"Really? How fascinating. Born with, or cursed?"

"Born."

"But, that's the first in seven hundred years, isn't it?"

"Yes, I believe so. There was that curse five hundred years ago, and then another two hundred years before that."

"Interesting. How old is the subject?"

"About five, I believe."

"Hmm, very young."

"Indeed." Errol sipped his tea. "She had frozen her sister's head."

"That sounds rather urgent. Is the girl alright now?"

"Mmm. I thawed her head, and removed all traces of the magic from her memory."

Phil nodded. "Standard practice, I believe." He picked up his teacup. "So when does her sister begin training?"

Errol blinked.

"Uh, Errol, you did remember that she will need training, didn't you?"

Errol's mouth dropped open. "Oh dear God….MYYYYRAAAAA!"


	2. Oops

Chapter 2

Errol the troll turned up at the castle gates at midnight. It had been a tough ride, and he felt extremely embarrassed, particularly as his arrival was not entirely unnoticed by the locals. There was a brief conversation outside the palace gates with the guard, and then he was shown into a reception room to await King Stefan's attendance.

A surprisingly short period of time passed, before the blond king entered the room. His hair was a little mussed, and there were bags under his eyes. He wore a heavily decorated robe over his pyjamas.  
"Is everything alright?" he asked, upon entry. "My staff said it was something important about Elsa."

Errol cleared his throat, "Ah, yes, Your Majesty. It is about Elsa." He sat unbidden on an armchair, and the king did likewise. "I have consulted with my colleagues on her case, and am pleased to say I have more advice to give you, concerning her powers."

The king looked very serious.

Errol gulped. "I'm afraid I was a little hasty in my diagnosis. It seems that though the treatment for Princess Ana was correct, there is more that we can do for Elsa."

"Go on," King Stefan urged.

"Well, she needs training. My few remarks to her will not get her far. In fact, research suggests that should that be all her training, she would end up alone, afraid and destructive. If tragedy befell any that she felt close to in that difficult time…*ahem* she could, uh, freeze the kingdom. Or something."

Stefan blinked. "So she needs training, and you are able to provide that?"

"Well, yes and no. Trolls can help, but my colleague Phil would be better suited to look after her. I fear my memory would not be all the help it should."

"Will the girls still need to be separated?"

"Er, actually, no. They wouldn't. In fact, studies show that withdrawal of loving relationships at this stage would only make things…colder. Worse. Much worse."

King Stefan let out a great sigh of relief, and slumped back in his chair. "Phew," he said. "I'm really glad you contacted your colleagues about all this. Imagine forgetting something so important, and being unable to help at all. That would almost make you responsible for any and all trauma Elsa and my kingdom endured as a result of your professional negligence."

Errol smiled weakly. "Yes, Your Majesty. Thank the Earth for colleages."

 **AN: Tee hee. Well, this made me laugh. But seriously, what a plot hole! So I fixed it. And may have theoretically rewritten the movie as an outcome. Ah well!**


End file.
